Armor of Life
"Armor of Life" is the fourteenth episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The Ronin Warriors reunite. Just in time, too, as Talpa has sent Anubis to take them out. But with Kento doubting himself and his Armor of Hardrock, do they even stand a chance? Synopsis Within the Nether Realm, Anubis is being held in a pit of much, surrounded by Nether Spirits. He struggles frantically to break free of their power. Talpa says that Anubis' heart is turning away from the evil of the Dynasty, which has weakened him. However, the Nether Spirits will fix that problem. He encourages the Warlord of Cruelty to give into their power and orders the Nether Spirits to complete their spell. The spirits increase their power and force more power into Anubis, turning him back into a loyal servant of the Nether Realm. Talpa sends him out after the Ronin Warriors. Sage, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze stop at an abandoned amusement park. Yuli recognizes the place, as his parents used to bring him there. He's upset by how things are at the moment, but Mia tells him that everything will be fine soon. Yuli believes in the Ronin Warriors. Sage says that the Ronins are working on regrouping in the order to go after the Dynasty Emperor. The young boy climbs up on White Blaze's back, wanting to go have some fun while the older teens figure out their move. Once Yuli is out of range, Mia says that the situation is only going to get worse before it gets better. Sage understands, yet is confident of victory. Yuli's moment of fun is cut short when the ferris wheel starts to move on it's own, startling them all. Mia wonders how it can work without power. Knowing that it means trouble, Sage rushes towards the ride just as a spear is tossed at Yuli and White Blaze. Yuli screams, but Sage gets there in time to intercept the blow. White Blaze roars threateningly as the tops of the cars are covered by flaming energy, forming Dynasty soldiers. Sage commands White Blaze to protect Yuli as the tiger takes off in the opposite direction. The soldiers attack the lone Ronin Warrior. Sage does his best to fight against them, despite the fact that they outnumber him. It isn't long before he's grabbed from behind in a hold he can't break out of. Sage braces himself for the oncoming assault, but the soldiers are struck down by a merry-go-round horse. Halo breaks free out of the Dynasty soldier's grasp and brings him down. Then, he turns and grins in the general direction of one of the taller rides. Ryo and Cye have arrived to join in the fight. The three Ronins take out a few more soldiers before meeting up back to back. Ryo checks on Sage's condition, much to Halo's annoyance. However, the fight's not done yet. The Ronins spring back into action, spreading out to take out the remaining soldiers. After finishing with his set, Mia and Yuli (who is still riding on White Blaze) rejoin Sage. Mia says that Ryo and Cye headed off into the subway to finish up the remaining soldiers. And sure enough, the last of the soldiers are down by the time the three get there. Ryo voices his theory that they might be able to break through into Talpa's castle from the tunnel. Sage says they should get going, but Cye points out that they're still missing two of their team. Rowen and Kento make that a moot point, though, by showing up at that moment. Ryo questions how they knew where to find them. Rowen tells him that they heard the fight. Sage says it was just a bunch of Talpa's minions, leading Kento to voice his doubts about himself aloud, confusing the others. Ryo asks him what's going on, but Kento doesn't go any further into it. Wildfire turns to Rowen, who explains that he can't be sure what happened, since the two of them were separated. Ryo tries again to get Kento to talk, but still gets no response. Sage suddenly shushes them, glancing down the tunnel. The sound of heavy footsteps slowly getting louder, signaling something coming out of the darkness. The group holds their positions, waiting for their enemy to approach. Anubis' eyes glow briefly as he steps out of the shadows, helmet gone and his face exposed. Ryo comments on how he never gives up while Rowen draws their attention to the fact that he's clearly human. This doesn't help Kento's state of mind in the slightest. Ryo expresses his disbelief, but Sage states that the Warlords have no humanity in them. Anubis is pleased to have found all five Ronin Warriors together, as he can take them all out at once. Kento asks if the other Dark Warlords are human as well. Rowen says that it doesn't matter, as anyone who works for the Dynasty Emperor is bad news. Strata launches an attack on the Warlord, only to be bested as Anubis dodges out of the way and uses the power he got from the Nether Spirits to toss Rowen through the wall. Sage notes how much more powerful the Dark Warlord of Cruelty has become. Rowen states that they need to take him down, even if he is human. Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Rowen don their armors in preparation of the upcoming battle. It's only after doing so that they notice Kento didn't follow suit. When Ryo asks him why, Kento says it's because he's worried about becoming like the Warlord. Everyone is shocked, and Yuli denies that could ever happen. Rowen, however, simply tells him to let it go and transform. But when Kento calls upon his armor, nothing happens. Anubis attacks again, aiming for the unarmed Ronin, but Rowen pushes Kento out of the way and takes the hit himself. Sage moves in next, swinging his sword as he gets close. The Warlord sidesteps the attack and grabs Sage by the face, lifting him up and tossing him away. Rowen fires an arrow while Ryo and Cye launch simultaneous physical assaults, which Anubis blocks with his own weapon. Sage and Rowen urge Kento to fight, but Kento refuses to use the Armor of Hardrock. He explains how he could feel it getting stronger every time they fought and how he thought that was a good thing, but the truth is it's only becoming more evil. He thinks back to the illusion cast by Dais and how he was forced to fight against his friends, as well as Dais' warning about his armor. Kento tells his friends how the Hardrock Armor is the same as the Warlords' armors and using it will draw him to the Dynasty's evil. Rowen right away recognizes the ruse for what it is. Sage once again tries to get Kento to don his armor, but Hardrock says he can fight without it. With that, he launches an attack of his own against Anubis, which fails miserably. Ryo reminds Kento that the Warlord's abilities have gotten stronger and the only way he'll stand a chance is with the armor. But Kento won't risk the armor turning him evil. Sage tells him not to believe that. Mia and Yuli, watching from the sidelines, express their worries for the Ronins, since their five armors can only reach their full powers when they're used together. Anubis questions if the teens are done with their discussions, but doesn't give them a chance to answer before he blasts them with an energy attack. In the castle, Talpa is pleased the results. Without Hardrock, the Ronins are weakened. As for Anubis, the power of the Nether Spirits is having the intended effect. The four Ronin Warriors continue to struggle against Anubis. He's able to best Sage, knock Cye into the ground, and land a forceful hit on Ryo with the blade on his weapon. Mia and Yuli stand horrified as Anubis declares the Ronins weak, noting that Kento is the weakest one. Kento tells Anubis that he's not as strong as he thinks, but the Warlord laughs at this, stating that the Ronin has no way of fighting without his armor. He throws his weapon at Kento, who dodges it just in time. Unfortunately, the weapon digs into the ground and tears it up, striking Yuli in the process. Mia and White Blaze rush over to the wounded child as Kento reacts. Yuli tries to pass off his injury, but cringes in pain. Furious now, Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Rowen stand together, ready to attack. Anubis, however, laughs at them and unleashes his special attack. All four Ronins are sent flying into the air and, by the time the red light and smoke die down, lay wounded on the ground. Anubis gloats over the fallen teenagers. The Ancient One appears on a rooftop in the area, speaking to the Ronins and telling them to trust in their armors, as they will respond to the desires of their hearts. Anubis stops in front of Ryo first, who struggles to even look up at him. Kento calls out to him, and Yuli struggles to stand, using White Blaze as a crutch. The boy leaps up onto the tiger's back, and they charge into battle with Kento and Mia unable to stop them. Anubis shoves White Blaze back and, as he falls, Yuli lands roughly upon the cement. Kento runs over to see if he's all right. Yuli tells Kento that the other Ronin Warriors need him and that he trusts him. But the effort is too much for the boy, and he passes out. Anger swells up in Kento, as does his need for justice, causing his virtue to appear on his forehead. He finallly dons the Armor of Hardrock. Kento and Anubis face off, neither one intimidated by the other. They meet each other blow for blow, both sides refusing to back down. Anubis comments that Kento's brave for using the armor, considering what he knows about it. Kento responds that Yuli's courage has inspired him to believe in the true power of his armor. The Warlord launches another energy blast from his weapon, but it misses Kento. The Warrior of Justice cries out his own special attack. Anubis is defeated, and the power given to him by the Nether Spirits once again pains him. causing him fall unconscious. Kento stands panting from exertion when Ryo approaches him. Hardrock looks up at his friend, both of them grinning, before the group turns back to Anubis. Though he has faith in his armor, Kento's still concerned about their fate, considering Anubis is human. Talpa summons Anubis back to the Dynasty, but the Ancient intervenes. Anubis instead floats over to the old monk, much to Talpa's fury and the Ronins' surprise. They're pleased to see that the Ancient has arrived. The Ancient commends them on their victory. Continuity *The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli crossed into Dynasty territory during the episode "Assault on the Dynasty." *Kento is filled with doubts about himself and his power after learning about the origin of the Ronin Armors in the previous episode, which is where this episode's flashbacks are taken from. *The Ancient One rescues Anubis from Talpa's clutches. *It appears as though the Ronins know exactly who the Ancient One is. Title The title for this episode is a little confusing, as the Armor of the Strata holds the virtue of Life in the English dub. However, the title is actually referencing the lesson Kento of Hardrock had to learn. Kento started to doubt whether the armors were truly a force for good or if they were destined to become a part of Talpa's empire. During their fight with Anubis, Yuli's courage and the words of the Ancient One show him that he can use the armor in defense of the Mortal Realm as long as he stays true to his beliefs. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire - Matt Hill Rowen of the Strata — Ward Perry Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo - Michael Donovan Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis - Paul Dobson Dais - Matt Smith Narrator / The Ancient One — David Kaye Quotes Ryo: "Hey, are you okay?" Sage: "Give me a break, will ya? I had it under control." : — Ryo's concern gets on Sage's nerves. Sage: "Let's go!" Cye: "Wait, hold it! But there's only three of us here." Rowen: "Not anymore. Rowen of the Strata and Kento of Hardrock, at your service." : — Rowen and Kento reunite with Ryo, Sage, and Cye. "You're right. He doesn't give up." : — Ryo, on Anubis. "Kento, get over it and arm yourself!" : — Rowen, not being very sensitive at the moment. Kento: "The armor of Talpa's Dark Warlords is just like mine. I can't use the Armor of the Hardrock, or I will become a part of their evil destruction." Rowen: "Buddy, they were scamming you!" : — Rowen's deduction after hearing Kento's story. Ryo: "What are you doing, Kento? Anubis is more than human now. You need your armor to fight him." Kento:'' "Guys, if I use my armor, it will turn me evil. I can't take that chance and end up like Anubis."'' Sage: "No, don't believe that, Kento. It's just a trick." : — Ryo and Sage try to get Kento to use his armor. "Without your armor, you can't fight at all!" : — Anubis mocks Kento in the midst of battle. "Ronin Warriors, hear me. You must trust in the power of the armor. It will answer to what is in your heart. It works according to how you feel." : — The Ancient's words on the Elemental Armors. "Now I know what real courage is about. Yuli showed me what that means. I believe in my Armor of Justice now!" : — Kento finds the will to fight. Cultural References * Goofs Animation Mistakes Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes *Usually, when transforming, Kento calls out "Armor of Hardrock, Dao Gi!" In this episode, he instead says "Kento of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" Trivia * See Also *Shuten, The Fight Without A Heart Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors